Compressed air is capable of storing energy at densities comparable to lead-acid batteries. Moreover, compressed gas does not involve issues associated with a battery such as limited lifetime, materials availability, or environmental friendliness. Thus, there is a need in the art for apparatuses and methods allowing the creation of storage units for compressed gas.